


[Podfic] Faster than Thought

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Don't copy work to another site, Friendship, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: John finds Sherlock sitting on the driftwood fence that delineates the line between the hotel’s grounds and the beginning of the beach of round lake stones. Sherlock’s holding a smooth flat stone, so different from the rounder, bulkier ones, and paler, too.“Going to take a shot?”“Hm?” Sherlock turns his shoulders and head, but his eyes are transfixed on the choppy waters of the lake, excited by the wind.“Ever skipped stones?” John clarifies.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] Faster than Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Faster than Thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701204) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> psst, it's patternofdefiance's birthday today - help me celebrate it by dropping some kudos and/or comments on her stuff!

Length: 12:06

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x4c4t896f6lurv7/Faster_than_Thought_by_patternofdefiance.mp3/file))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/faster-than-thought-by-patternofdefiance))

Pre/post music - [I'll Drown by Soley (cover by Asia Glensk/Fismoll)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTVMnB8WTKc)


End file.
